GPS receivers are now commonly used in vehicles to provide location data—which can be used for vehicle tracking, routing, and a number of other important tasks. In particular, many drivers of personal vehicles take advantage of the GPS receivers commonly found in smartphones to provide location data.
Unfortunately, those GPS receivers are power-hungry, and can rapidly drain precious smartphone battery reserves. To add to this issue, GPS also requires a relatively unoccluded line of sight between the receiver and GPS satellites, which may be problematic in cities and other areas. Given these issues, GPS alone may not provide a satisfactory navigation solution in many scenarios. Thus, there is a need in the vehicle telematic field to create a new and useful method for accelerometer-assisted navigation. This invention provides such a new and useful method.